


Penebusan Dosa

by NamaVi



Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [3]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also bit of, Cuddling, Ganda tried to be a hero again, Like seriously why fluff when you can have bit of action, M/M, One Shot, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamaVi/pseuds/NamaVi
Summary: "Jangan sok pahlawan, resikonya sama saja""Setidaknya biarkan kita berdua menebus dosa kita bersama"
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Series: Ghazul/Ganda One Shot collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Penebusan Dosa

Semua ini benar tidak terduga, tunggu sebelumnya memang hidup penuh dengan kejutan tapi kenapa harus seperti ini. Si Patriot belum juga datang, padahal sudah jelas keributan terjadi tidak hanya didalam sini namun juga diluar gedung, jika terus begini bukan hanya mereka berdua yang akan menjadi korban.

Apa ini balas dendam? Atau mereka memang hanya sekelompok hewan berdarah dingin yang haus akan nyawa seseorang yang tidak bersalah?

Sebagian kecil karyawan sudah berhasil melarikan diri, beberapa tidak sempat kabur sehingga mereka terpaksa merenggang nyawa, baik Ghazul atau Ganda bukanlah pribadi yang baik, dalam arti mereka hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, namun melihat banyaknya tubuh tergeletak bersimbah darah dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam tentu saja mengguncang mereka.

Lebih buruk lagi, beberapa dari mereka harus menderita karena mereka masih bernyawa, memang benar semakin besar suatu hal maka yang membenci akan semakin berbahaya.

…….

Gedung pencakar langit itu hanya memiliki dua suara, tembakan dan teriakan, keduanya sama buruknya dan semua berharap suara tersebut segera berakhir secepat mungkin, meski sebenarnya kesunyian pun dapat berarti hal yang lebih buruk telah terjadi.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Apa ini semua ulah Pengkor?

Ganda dan Ghazul hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam dalam ketakutan di dalam gedung pencakar langit tersebut, langit malam mebuat suasanya semakin buruk, pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi lampu bermacam warna tidak membantu memperbaiki suasana sama sekali, tidak ada yang dapat membantu mereka saat ini.

Suara tembakan semakin mendekat, jika polisi saja tidak dapat menghentikannya maka mereka bukan musuh main main, mereka memang ingin balas dendam entah apa motivasinya, apa mereka memang ingin melakukan teror? Mengingat ini adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar maka bisa dibilang wajar mereka menargetkan perusahaan ini sebagai awal mulai, namun tetep saja.

Si Patriot belum datang, setidaknya saat ini hanya dia yang mungkin dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini, ini bukan masalah sepele.

“Kita terjebak..tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari tempat ini tanpa terluka” Ucap Ghazul dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari wajahnya, dia bukan orang yang mudah takut tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini siapapun pasti akan khawatir

Ganda hanya berdiri di pintu besar berharap benda itu dapat mengulur waktu sampai si Patriot muncul, bisa saja mereka berlari keluar saat itu juga dan bersembunyi namun itu sama saja dengan mengambil resiko terbunuh saat baru saja membuka pintu karena siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan? Tidak ada, melompat sama dengan mati, menunggu juga kemungkinan mereka tidak tertolong, keluar sangat beresiko. Jika sang patriot tidak muncul juga maka pilihan yang mereka miliki adalah memilih cara mati yang paling cepat, semua skenario tidak berbeda.

Sirine polisi terdengar semakin keras, namun itu semua sudah terlambat, sejak suara tembakan terdengar sampai saat ini hanya berjarak sekitar 20 menit mungkin kurang, entahlah namun jam di tangan mereka belum mencapai waktu setengah jam.

“Pak, kau bisa saja keluar dari sini, aku bisa melindungimu, kau tahu tubuhku lebih tahan banting kan” Ganda menatap pintu besar didepannya. Terdengar sok pahlawan, tapi memang Ganda tidak ragu melakukannya.

Ghazul tidak berkata sepatah katapun, dan itu cukup aneh karena Ganda menduga Ghazul akan mencaci-makinya tentang bagaimana bodohnya dia dan bagaimana sikap sok pahlawannya membuat jijik. Justru Ghazul mendekat sembari memegang sesuatu di genggaman tangannya, seperti bola entah apalah itu.

Granat. Untuk apa?

“Kamu tahu aku tidak akan membiarkannya?” Ghazul menatap Ganda dengan tatapan kosong, entah itu apa maksudnya. Dia memberikan granat itu kepada Ganda.

“Dengar, kalau kau sok menjadi pahlawan dan melindungiku tentu resiko kita berdua tidak selamat sama saja besar, setidaknya dengan ini kita bisa menebus dosa sebelum mati”

_Dosa? Jangan bilang_

“Ganda, sepertinya kau sudah tahu ya, entah seberapa kuat mereka aku tidak peduli lagi, dipikir aku mau mati?”

Bunuh diri, itu yang dapat Ganda simpulkan, kenapa granat? Ghazul menyimpan pistol di ruangan ini, dia bisa saja menggunakan itu, namun dia ingin menebus dosa-dosanya.

“Kita lari, kita keluar, ledakan mereka semua. Hasilnya sama saja, kita akan mati juga. Jujur aku tidak ingin membawamu tapi kau pasti akan menolak”

Suara langkah kaki sudah sangat dekat, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, Ghazul tidak ingin Ganda mati tapi memang ada jalan lain? Tidak mungkin dia suruh Ganda melompat dari jendela, sama saja merenggang nyawa.

……..

Deru langkah kaki terdengar sangat dekat. Di detiik-detik terakhir ini justru Ghazul mulai mempertanyakan apa yang dia lakukan, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia takut, takut akan kematian. Rasanya ingin muntah, tapi bagaimanapun sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

“Ganda..” Dia melihat ke arah lelaki yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, Ganda memegang pistol, setidaknya mungkin sebelum granat meledak dia bisa menembak satu atau dua orang.

“Ganda…ketemu lagi nanti di dunia sana”

Tepat saat pintu didobrak paksa, segerombolan prajurit bersenjata dengan cepat masuk, dengan cepat Ghazul melemparkan Granat ke arah gerombolan tersebut berharap itu dapat melukai sebagian dari mereka. Tepat setelah granat melayang, terdengar suara guntur, bukan guntur dari awan karena saat di langit awan saja tidak ada, ah iya si Patriot, dia datang terlambat lagi.

_Sialan memang bocah itu_

Sudah terlambat, mereka lebih cepat, bahkan sebelum Ganda sempat menembak untuk kedua kalinya dan yang pertama pun tidak mengenai apa apa, tubuh mereka berdua sudah dihujani peluru panas, tapi entah kenapa Ghazul merasa ada yang mendorongnya ke belakang, Ganda?

Suara terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah ledakan dan guntur, telinganya berdengung keras, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya. Hangat, dingin, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, namun dia lelah, ngantuk, dia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya dan tidur lelap.

…….

“Detak jantungnya tidak stabil!”

“Pak Ghazul!”

“Pak! Sial dia kehilangan banyak darah”

“Flatline!”

“Lakukan CPR!”

“Pak!”

“Ghazul….Ghazul…”

Cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyinari matanya membuatnya terbangun, apa yang ia lihat? Kasur? Selimut? Kamar…Kamar Ghazul. Apa tadi semua hanya mimpi buruk?

“Pak, sarapannya sudah siap nih, jangan tidur terus dong mentang-mentang sabtu”

_Suara Ganda, ah dia hari ini menginap lagi ya, kok aku bisa lupa_

Rasanya malas, malas sekali untuk membuka mata, rasanya sangat berat, ngantuk. Punggungnya terasa hangat dan nyaman, Ganda?

“Dibilang pak jangan malas meski lagi _weekend_” Ganda memeluknya dari belakang, tidak terlalu erat tapi justru itu membuat Ghazul semakin tidak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya.

“Pak bangun pak..” Entah kenapa suaranya semakin redup, kesadarannya pun mulai menghilang, dia sudah menyerah oleh rasa kantuknya, sekarang dia sudah terlelap dalam rasa nyaman.

……..

“Detak jantungnya sudah terasa! Hentikan CPR”

“Tetap pantau kondisinya!”

“Bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi?”

“Masih belum ada tanda tanda, jika dalam dua menit……”

Apa dia bermimpi lagi? Suara samar-samar mulai terdengar namun dia tidak bisa bergerak, dia sama sekali tidak terasa nyaman, mobil? Dia berada di dalam mobil?

Perlahan Ghazul berusahan membuka matanya, dia tidak merasakan kantuk, tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Dia dapat mendengar beberapa orang sedang berbicara dengan cepat, namun otaknya tidak dapat memproses apa yang mereka katakan. Hal yang pertama ia lihat bukanlah cahaya pagi, namun sebuah atap? Atap yang dia bahkan tidak dapat melihat warnanya dengan jelas.

“Pak, bapak bisa mendengar suara saya?”

Paramedis? Ghazul mulai dapat mengenali seragam yang dikenakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ghazul seakan lupa apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ia terbangun.

_Sakit_

Perlu waktu lebih dari semenit untuk dia mengembalikan ingatannya.

_Oh iya, tadi kami diserang ya, tandanya dia sudah datang, Ganda? Ganda_

“Ganda!” Ghazul tiba-tiba saja memaksakan diri untuk duduk meski tubuhnya menolak dengan keras, hal itu membuat detak jantungnya meningkat drastis.

“Ganda! Dimana dia?” Nafasnya terengah-engah, paramedis berusaha untuk menenangkannya,

Ghazul menangkap seseorang yang terbaring disampingnya, Ganda. Semakin panik, Ghazul terus meneriaki nama lelaki itu berharap akan ada jawaban, apapun asal dia mendengar. Tubuhnya penuh luka, sudah pasti dia kehilangan sangat banyak darah, masih terpasang monitor jantung di tubuhnya, hanya garis lurus dengan suara yang memekikan telinga, tidak ada detak jantung.

“Ganda! Tidak Tidak Tidak! Ganda!”

Paramedis kesulitan menenangkan pria ini, dia berteriak sejadi-jadinya mengetahui dia tidak berhasil, tidak berhasil pergi bersamanya, dia justru harus tinggal di dunia ini sendirian. Ghazul selamat, Ganda tidak.

Ganda tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menjadi pelindung Ghazul, dia merelakan dirinya terkena ledakan demi melindungi Ghazul, mendorongnya menjauh dan menjadi perisai manusia, entah dia melakukannya secara spontan atau memang sudah direncanakan, tapi bagaimanapun dia mengorbankan nyawanya.

Sekarang Ghazul harus menerima kenyataan, dia masih berteriak, teriakannya sangat keras memanggil nama rekannya yang terbujur kaku, dia menyalahkan dirinya, mungkin jika dia tidak menggunakan granat mereka akan mati bersama sama, Ganda tidak akan menjadi perisai untuknya.

Sudah, sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

“Ganda…jangan pergi…”

Dia sudah pergi, seharusnya Ghazul sudah sadar sedari awal.

Ghazul menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya, di rumahnya, menyiapkan sarapan, memberikan kenyamanan.

Seharusnya dia sudah mengetahuinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Ghazul decide to die with Ganda, but instead he survived and crushed by the realization that he killed him.


End file.
